


Brian Coundn't do this.

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: Furious Family [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, hint of Dom/Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: Brian is having a hard time alone with his two kids after Mia's death. Dom has taken off and Letty is dooing the best she can before she is leaving too.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Letty Ortiz & Mia Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Series: Furious Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859251
Kudos: 45





	Brian Coundn't do this.

Brian could be there.

Keeping a hand on Dom's shoulder as he was crying ugly tears. snot running from his nose, spit running down his chin as he cured in on himself. Brian had known, seen the damage the loss of Jack Toretto had done to Dom. It had led him to nearly beating someone to death. But sitting at his little sister's cold body crying in her lab he looked broken. Like the fire in him had been drawn out by sorrow. He hadn't been wenge full like when they thought Letty had died. Brian could handle an angry Dom better than the mess of a man refusing to live Mia's side.  
Brian didn't know how to be there for his friend when he was sad, Brian wished Dom would just get angry and beat the shit out of him, that he knew how to handle.

Brian could to this.

Everybody had been so helping full leading up to the funeral. Helping with cleaning, bringing home-cooked meals for him and Jack. Watching the kids let Brian catch a few hours of sleep before it was back to being a single father again. Even with hissing Mia, his life was doable. He had his two children and Support from both friends and work. Even if what is left at his family was taking it hard.  
Brian could to it.  
Sitting at his wife's funeral with a stoic face, holding the hand of his little boy crying silently for his mother. With an infant screaming for something she would never know. He had to keep it together for who else would make the hard decisions whether they wanted white or yellow flowers or what kind of casked Mia would be laid to rest in.  
Brian could do it on his own, he had been on his own before, he didn't need Dominic Taretta to stick around after the funeral.

Brian could be there.

It was hard getting back to a normal life when his other half had left him to live her  
dream life. But it was doable. He made some mistakes, but he did everything to reassure the Klingy Jack that the world would go on, that he wasn't alone, and that Brian would make sure he would never be left behind.  
Everything would become great again if they just keep doing the thing they used to do.  
Letty had lived with them for the first month after Dom took off with his great.  
Brian had an inkling why she staid, but the truth hit him like a punch to the gut when they one night sat talking on the O'Conners patch. Letty was divorcing Dom, she never got her memory back. Never truly found the girl he had been before the Braga hist.  
Brian couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he was the reason she no longer remembered the man that she loved. That it was his fault that Dom was missing another person that was family.  
She had staid with Brian, making sure he was okay because of the great friendship she and Mia had gotten after Letty rejoining the team. Letty told Brian that she loved all of them, Dom, Brian, and the kids, but it wasn't enough, she needed more, needed not to feel like a shadow of someone else.  
Brian had taken her hand and told her she could go, that he would be fine. That she should be happy, but would always have a place with them.

Brian could do this.

People around the small O'Connor family got moving with their lives, which meant, no more pity meals or helping hands showing up to do dishes, change a diaper, or do his slowly growing pile of laundry. Brian would just keep grinding making sure his kids were happy and they were food on the table every day. It became a routine of not thinking only grinding on. Getting shit done, ignoring the ghost of Mia in his children's faces and the still overflowing closet.  
He would probably never get the time to get tough it with him heading to start working again. Brian swore sometimes he would take himself in adding tampons and her f await drugstore perfume just out of habit before removing that they no longer belonged on his grocery list.

Brian could do it.

He had been alone before he had joined the Torretto team, he could do it again. He just felt so much more lonely with Dom driven off into the sunset to avoid the fact his sister was dead. Brian couldn't blame Dom from just driving off to numb the feelings, to ignore it. But it stung Brian being left behind like he no longer mattered, like being around him hurt Dom.  
Brian really whished for Dom to be there like he had when Jack had been born, but Brian could deal with giving his friend space.  
Brian could do everything until he no longer could, his mask breaking, his Icey demeanor cracking sending him into a deep depression.  
Making it out of bed became the hardest thing to do. No one noticed how he was slowly getting worse as the rest of the world had moved already on. witch pissed Brian of as much as it fueled the feeling of haplessness. And The more time that passed the worse it got.  
No one noticed because No one was around anymore.

Brian did the best he cound, get up, drop the kids off at the daycare and school before going to work, having the nanny pick them up be home in time to make dinner, and put his kids to sleep.  
He tried to be a good dad, but he felt like he was doing a shit job when the frustration of Jack's clinginess would appear or Marie would demand his attention at night.  
Most nights Brian no longer bothered going to bed he sleped on the crutch. He could no longer stomach the empty bed or that there were no traces of her scent left.

Brian couldn't do it . 

He had wondered if it wouldn't just be better to take his service gun and put a bullet in his head or drive his car off a cliff. But them what of his children? They would have no parents. Brian decided he could wait a little longer until he found someone to take the kids in when he was gone.  
Plan, that was what he was gonna do. The only thing he could do.

Because Brian couldn't do this any longer.


End file.
